Eighth High School War
Eighth High School War is the War between the Galactic Eggman Empire and the Allied Shinobi Forces when the Eggman Empire kidnaps Princess Peach and she's held captive in her own castle leading to the Eggman Empire taking control of the Mushroom Kingdom. Beginning It began when Sakura Haruno leaving Konoha Republic with Sai, Kiba, and Lee, off to find and speak with Naruto. In the Land of Iron, Dr. Eggman tells the Kage how the Eggman Empire was born and how the Terrorist Coalition have fallen to defeat for the good of the world. He asks the Kage to play this game in fear of declaration of war in which Yuki mentioned about the Pescan Era. They accepted the game called the Eighth High School War. The coalition was formed after listening to Eggman's history. The Fragments of the Terrorist Coalition are aware of this. Battle The Allied Shinobi Forces total army has around 80,000 people, among them shinobi and samurai alike and the Eggman Empire have the total of 1,000,000,000 Swat Troopers Egg Pawns, Badniks and the Galactic Eggman Fleet consiting of 1,000,000,000 led by the flagship; Super Egg Providence. Three days later, the Kage discuss the enemy's power and confining the jinchūriki. Tsunade is outraged by confining Naruto and B saying they would help greatly in the war though Gaara and Ōnoki calm her down telling her it was decided. A says Naruto and B will be confined on an island in Kumogakure that him and B train at. The Eggman Empire ready their troops for battle as does they march off to begin the war. The first battle to happen in the war began when Kankurō and the Surprise Attack Division find Muta Aburame, a member of Anko's search team. However, what the division did not know was that Muta was captured by Senna Kyoudou's Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon led by Toshiya Gekko in his Egg Carrier with his insect jar filled with Egg Pawns. Though Zaji almost got himself captured, Ittan then gets them to safety by lowering the ground before Egg Pawns jump out of the jar. Yuki Buxaplenty takes Muta to his camp due to Muta being unconscious. In response, Yuki jumps with Muta's fellow captured team-mates Ranka and Tokuma Hyūga to attack as Shin emerge from hiding. Vowing to make the Empire pay for pitting them against their friends, Omoi launches himself to Yuki as he transforms into the Pescan Orochi as Ittan raises the ground while the Surprise Attack Division were waiting for the incoming enemy force, they encountered Acnologia the Behemoth. At the Izumogakure's Coast, Chōza Akimichi confronts Mecha Dan Kato and Metal Asuma Sarutobi while Hiashi Hyūga confronts his revived brother, Hizashi Hyūga from the Seventh High School War. Darui reluctantly decides to take on Mecha Kinkaku and Mecha Ginkaku, the treacherous Gold and Silver Brothers who betrayed Kumogakure in life, with Samui and her brother Atsui aiding him. However, the brothers unveil the Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths. A informs Tsunade that Kinkaku and Ginkaku are able to use Sage of Six Paths' tools as they ingested some Nine-Tails's chakra during a failed attempt to captured the unsealed tailed beast long ago. When Kinkaku tackles Atsui and Samui with the Kōkinjō, Ginkaku severs their pulled word souls with the Shichiseiken and placed them in the Benihisago. The siblings try to keep themselves quiet so not to use their most spoken word to get sucked into the Benihisago, but Atsui gets sealed once tricked into saying "hot" by Kinkaku creating a wave of fire with the Bashōsen. Ginkaku holds Samui hostage to have Darui drop his weapon, only to slice Kinkaku's arm and aims his Storm Release: Laser Circus on Ginkaku to free Samui. Sensing and seeing Tomoe going to save the world, Kinkaku and Ginkaku tells Tomoe he might need the Sage of Six Paths' tools to stop the war before Kinkaku and Ginkaku were about to be sealed away. Metal Sonic manages to find the location of the daimyō and decided to go for a "visit" but finds himself fighting Mei Terumī and Daimyō Protection Squad. However Yuki Buxaplenty steps in to take it out and spared both Mei Terumī and Homare Yukimi since Yuki Buxaplenty met them. Team Asuma fights their revived and upgraded teacher. However, while noting his students' growth, Asuma uses his Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique on a hesitant Chōji before Ino saves him. Despite Asuma's words for him to fight back, Chōji could not attack his mentor as Ino takes control of his body to fight in her team-mate's place. After being saved by his father and reminded of the oath forged among the Ino-Shika-Chō groups. Encouraged to fight without holding back, Chōji creates butterfly wings without the assistance of his clan's pills to others' amazement. Ino controls White Zetsu clones to hold Asuma long enough for Chōji and Shikamaru to hit and immobilise him. Before being sealed, Asuma thanks them and compliments them of their great teamwork. Chōji asks his team-mates to help him finish the war once and for all to which they happily agree. Elsewhere, Sasuke detects someone in the woods nearby. Taking out his sword, he goes to investigate it, only to be shocked at seeing Itachi as Mecha Itachi. As Itachi continues his search for Kabuto with the Egg Parade, Sasuke follows him but his brother refused to talk to him. With no choice, Sasuke attempts to catch Itachi with his Susanoo, only for Itachi to counter with his own. The two begin to have a conversation. Upon seeing his brother, Sasuke tries to stop Itachi so that he may speak with him, but the elder Uchiha pressed for time opted to let the Egg Flappers to evade his younger brother. Arriving at the cave where Kabuto was located, Itachi makes his intentions to stop the technique clear, though a haughty Kabuto informs him that it is a technique with nearly no risks to the user. By that time, A and Tsunade appear before the jinchūriki with the former having no intention to let Naruto go any further and resolving to kill him if needed to delay Terrorist Coalition's plans. However, B halts his brother's attack as he reminds him of how they formed the A–B Combo and everything their been through including their time with their cousin and their confrontation with Naruto's father Minato Namikaze. Yuki tells Tsunade that The Terrorist Coalition is behind the Seventh High School War all this time. Though Tsunade learns that Terrorist Coalition is plotting to take over the world, she decided to let Tomoe to stop the revived Shimizu Clan. Yuki Buxaplenty, Naruto and B meet face to face and Naruto head-butts him head-on, sending them both reeling. Naruto comments on Yuki's family which Yuki replies that the Family is under service of the Eggman Empire. Having arrived at Kabuto's hideout, Sasuke identifies Kabuto. Kabuto attempts to manipulate him into attacking Itachi, but Sasuke explains his goal was to talk with his brother and that Kabuto, who has now taken Orochimaru's mantle, is his enemy. Sasuke attempts to kill Kabuto, but Itachi stops him, explaining the need to discover the counter to the Impure World Reincarnation beforehand. Sasuke agrees to cooperate on the terms that Itachi will answer his questions once they're done, and Itachi accepts, as both brothers and Kabuto ready themselves for battle. losing his hood and stating that he was an introverted person and as such it was unsettling to be stared at by so many people, Kabuto sends his snakes charging towards Sasuke and Itachi. The brothers are able to fend this attack off by activating their Susanoo, however Kabuto uses this opportunity to hide in one of his snakes. Here, Kabuto reveals the abilities that he had gained from experimenting with Sasuke's former team-mates: Karin's healing abilities, a similar ability to Suigetsu's Hydrification Technique as well as Jūgo's ability to absorb natural energy. After revealing that he had found and trained at the Ryūchi Cave — much to Itachi's shock — he narrowly dodges Sasuke's arrow. Emerging from the snake's mouth he reveals that he had finally surpassed Orochimaru and was able to become a sage and declares that he was now a dragon after Sasuke mistakes him for an imperfect snake like Orochimaru was. Kabuto launches a dragon at the brothers. As Itachi rushes over, a blinding light and violent air vibrations erupt. Sasuke and Itachi are paralysed by the air vibrations, but Kabuto is still able to move because of his liquified body. Kabuto goes after Sasuke first. Itachi protects him with Susanoo. Itachi explains that he already knows where Kabuto's going to attack, so he can guard properly. Sasuke attempts to impale Kabuto with his Chidori Sharp Spear, but Kabuto jumps onto the ceiling. Itachi tells Sasuke to remember the plan they used when they went on a mission together. Sasuke remembering hunting a huge boar as he puts the plan into action with his brother. While Itachi launched Yasaka Magatama as a distraction, Sasuke fired another arrow at Kabuto and managed to pin him to the ceiling. Sasuke thinks he has Kabuto, but then is shocked to see Kabuto off to the side stabbing Itachi. Itachi's body is revealed to be a crow clone, and the real Itachi counterattacks, cutting off a piece of Kabuto's horn. Itachi and Sasuke remember their time together and prepare to catch the snake. Amused at the fact that though Sasuke should hate Itachi, the two seemed to be getting along well, Kabuto states that he understands that something might have happened during the brothers' battle, could not understand what Sasuke could want from a dead person. After hearing Sasuke declare that he wanted to know the truth, Kabuto surmises that Sasuke was suspicious of his brother, having already heard the truth and as such never returned to Konohagakure because of his intent to destroy it for making his brother suffer. Calling Itachi a liar and stating that he had went as far as to eradicate his entire clan in order to protect the village, he asks Sasuke whether or not what he was doing was more akin to his own goals of wanting to continue what Orochimaru started and destroy Konoha. Even though Itachi rejects what Kabuto says, Kabuto presses on with his attack. A construct of Sakon emerges from the base of his navel snake, and Kabuto uses his Attack of the Twin Demons technique as he has the construct transform into Jirōbō, who then uses the Earth Release: Earth Shore Return technique to part the circle of flames that the Uchiha brother had created around themselves. Giving them no time to react, he brings forth Kidōmaru next and has him use the Spider Web Unrolling technique to trap the brothers — who use Amaterasu to incinerate the uncuttable web. Moving behind the brothers and producing Kimimaro next, he has him use the Dance of the Seedling Fern technique to block the area behind them while also creating another web in front of them, effectively caging the brothers in. After they manage to escape, Kabuto uses Tayuya and her Demonic Flute: Phantom Sound Chains technique to attack the siblings with an auditory genjutsu effectively incapacitating them. Bringing forth Orochimaru himself finally, Kabuto has him transform into his white snake form and attack the brothers. The Uchiha manage to escape the genjutsu and fend the snake off by casting genjutsu on each other. Kabuto, however, appears from the mouth of the snake with a surprise attack and bisects Itachi, stating that a genius that has had everything would not understand him wanting to find his true self and then declared that no one would stand in his way with this. Using this time, Sasuke questions his brother about Izanami. Itachi explains the mechanisms behind the technique, the history of their clan, their use of Izanagi and why Izanami was created. He then tells his brother that Kabuto would be freed from Izanami once he accepted his fate. Somewhat angered that Itachi would use a technique that the victim could escape, Sasuke questions his brother who tells him that he wanted to give Kabuto the opportunity to accept his fate — something he himself could not do during his lifetime. This explanation only served to irate Sasuke more who believed his brother to be perfect, but Itachi, refutes this claim. All throughout this, Kabuto continues to battle on in his mind, refusing to give up. Elsewhere on the battlefield, a grown up Urushi, tells one of his comrades about his home and hopes that by the time he got back, his brother, Kabuto, would be there. Meanwhile at the cave, Itachi prepares to end the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. As Kabuto remains incapacitated by Izanami, Sasuke questions whether undoing the Impure World Reincarnation would not mean Itachi would disappear as well. Declaring that he no longer had any attachment to the world of the living, Itachi notes that he was proud to be able to protect Konohagakure once more. Enraged to hear Itachi's motives, Sasuke states that while he could forgive his brother, he could never forgive the village for what they had done. This leads Itachi to tell his little brother that he won't be the one to change him and that he was doing this to aid Naruto Uzumaki — whom he had entrusted that task to. Itachi then proceeds to raise the brille over Kabuto's eyes and uses genjutsu to order Kabuto to teach him the hand seals needed to stop the Impure World Reincarnation. As Tomoe being out numbered by the vast might of the Edo Tensei-based robots and Samurai members of the Shimizu Clan, Itachi then commands Kabuto to use the hand seals he had just stated to end the Impure World Reincarnation. Sasuke uses this time to state his resolve to Itachi and that he will destroy the village because of what it did to him before bidding farewell to Itachi. As the technique is released, the reincarnated shinobi from all-over the battlefield begin to deconstruct. Upon seeing this, a battered Naruto and B thanks Itachi and uses it as motivation to wrap things up with Tobi as well. Before being completely decommissioned, Itachi heads towards his little brother with his hand outstretched, stating that he could still make it. With the Impure World Reincarnation released, all the reincarnated shinobi began to fade into pillars of light. As the battle between Yuki and Naruto ensues, Naruto charges at him, stating that his opponents were in front of him as Yuki replied that he is the Ten Tailed Pescan Orochi. Back at the cave Itachi uses the last of his consciousness to show Sasuke his memories of the Uchiha Clan Downfall, showing him when he came into possession of Shisui Uchiha's Sharingan, Konoha leadership's decision to move against the Uchiha clan's coup d'etat, his meeting with Tobi and ending with Fugaku and Mikoto's last words to Itachi. With the full truth about the massacre revealed, Itachi told Sasuke that even if Sasuke never forgave him, and no matter what he decided to do from that point on, he would always love him. After imparting his final words to Sasuke, Itachi's soul is released from the Impure World Reincarnation after which Kabuto seems to have been released from Izanami. To by Tomoe more time, Yuki transforms into the Ten Tails from the clearing smoke. Shocked to the see the Ten-Tails before them, Naruto surmises that they thought as he was unable to sense the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path's malevolent chakra. However, Kurama tells Naruto that it was impossible to sense the beast in the Tailed Beast Mode as the beast had neither feelings nor ideals and was akin to natural energy and that using Sage Mode to sense how powerful it was would be a different matter. At the Palace of the Terrorist Coalition, Tomoe fights Kourin Shimizu in which Iroku attends to kill Tomoe with one slice. Tomoe missed and the slice accidentally hit Soumei Shimizu and then turns on Raikou Shimizu, in the process knocking over a candle which sets a raging fire. Tomoe escapes from the building while Kourin saves Raikou by taking in the strike, her dying words telling him to take care of Raimei and to take the White Gamon to fulfill his duty. Raikou manages to get the White Gamon, and returns to his uncle. By the time he came back the rest of the Shimizu have destroyed themselves, turning on each other in the chaos. Raikou kills his uncle, as Raimei, awoken by the noise, looks on in horror just in time. But Raikou does not correct her impression of the event, and tells her he is going to join the Kairoushu. Aftermath After extermination of the Shimizu Clan, the Eggman Empire and the Allied Shinobi Forces decided to sign the Peace Treaty to end the War on the two sides and finally considered Tomoe as a Hero. Category:Wars Category:Events